Benutzer Diskussion:Mira84
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Mira84 (Diskussion) 23:33, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Zum Einstand Hallo Mira84, herzlichen Dank für dein Engagement und für deine Bereitschaft, uns hier zu unterstützen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:46, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ein paar kleine sprachliche Anmerkungen ... ... zu eurer Box, die ja anscheinend eine Votlage ist. Eure Vorlage Du hast geschrieben: Hallo. Ich bin Mira, ein Mitglied des Wikia-Deutschland Teams. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dieser Wiki? Besuche die Spezial:Benutzer/sysop Seite. Hilfe beim Wikia benutzen? Besucht unser Forum Besucht unser Blog um die neusten News über Wikia zu erfahren. Habt ihr eine Frage für das Wikia-Team? Schickt uns eine Nachricht. Meine Korrekturen Richtig müsste es heißen: ... mit diese'm' Wiki? (Das Wiki ist im Deutschen ein Neutrum) Spezial:Benutzer/sysop Seite ... ist nicht verlinkt ... beim Wikia: (-m), besser wäre: bei der Benutzung von Wikia? ... unseren Blog (Akkusativ) ... eine Frage an das Wikia-Team? Sorry to bother you by these little things, but German language is mostly my job. You may as well adress me in English, decide by yourself. We fully appreciate your endavours in our sense. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:51, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Na dann sage ich mal danke für die grammatikalische Analyse :) Ich werde es dementsprechend ändern. Mira84 (Diskussion) 16:28, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Eine Frage Hallo Mira, ich frage nach wegen diesem Link, den ich in unserer Statistik fand. Was hat es damit auf sich? In welcher Weise können wir Administratoren damit unseren Usern weiterhelfen? Danke für eine schnelle Antwort, gerne auch auf meiner Diskussionsseite. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:31, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Danke für die schnelle Antwort :) Also, ein "Dorn im Auge" ist es nicht gerade, aber so ein Rotlink wirkt schon ein wenig hässlich auf der Statistik-Seite. Könntest du ihn bitte entfernen? Das wäre nett, danke, denn wie du richtig schreibst, benötigen wir Admins hier dieses Angebot nicht (ich selbst bin seit sieben Jahren auf wikipedia aktiv). Dennoch Danke für Eure Hilfsbereitschaft und Erreichbarkeit. Liebe Grüße Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:57, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich werde es weiterleiten, und unsere Entwickler entfernen es dann für euch. :::Grüße, Mira84 00:02, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Danke sehr :) Jetzt noch was: Wenn ich im Firefox (16.0.1) von der Statistik-Seite eine lokale Benutzerliste aufrufe, habe ich sofort die Anzeige, beim Windows Explorer (8.0.6001) rödelt das System endlos herum ... woran könnte das liegen? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:12, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Du meinst Internet Explorer? Nun, dies ist eine super Angelegenheit unsere neue Spezial:Kontakt Seite auszuprobieren. Hört sich wie ein Bug an. Bitte so viel Details wie möglich, und auch Screenshots. :::::Danke schön, Mira84 00:15, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Okay, aber das mache ich später, schließlich will ich auch noch inhaltlich arbeiten und ein bisschen schlafen ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:22, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wir bräuchten dich mal im Chat Guten Abend Mira, momentan geschehen hier einige kuriose Dinge mit unseren Vorlagen (siehe Vorlage:InfoScroll) und da wundern wir uns an was das liegen könnte. Deshalb ersuchen wir dich, als einen kompetenten Wikia-Mitarbeiter, mal kurz in den Chat zu kommen. Wäre nett. Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 22:11, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Mira, nach einer Diskussion im Chat haben wir ein bisschen herumgewerkelt, aber die Vorlage geht immer noch nicht. Wäre schön, wenn du uns helfen könntest. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:58, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Droidenernennung Mal so nebenbei, Dankeschön, dass ich die Erlaubnis ohne warten erhalten habe! Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 22:14, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Gerne doch :) Mira84 22:15, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC)